narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of The World
What once was a peaceful evening within the village of lightning, soon had turned into event of calamity and destruction. It was an event that couldn't have went unnoticed to the passing civilians, most petrified of what unraveled before them. A presumed act of terrorism, much like what happened many months ago. An attack that caused the entire village to abandon everything they once knew as "home" and to start a new life elsewhere. Was is all for naught? For have the terrible jashinists returned to cause more destruction? Some would assume so. It wasn't until the brawl subsided that the cloud's ANBU would arrives. Untimely as ever, they were. The area had been pretty much clear, aside from the piles of debris tossed about the area. One official spoke up, demanding answers so that he could report the situation to their estemmed leader as soon as possible. Though many were confused about what went down, some innocent bystanders made themselves of use, careful detailing the event and the current whereabouts of the ones responsible. Whilst, one ANBU in particular was in a frantic panic, crazily search for a certain individual. "Damn it, Baek! You had one job and one job only!" He shouted at myself angrily. Concerned about the man's mental health, the other official asked his teammate about his ramblings. "Aye, mate. What seems to be your deal?" He asked in a crude tone. "Why sir, I've done the unthinkable! The one job I was given, and I've blown i-..." "Spill it already, mate. We don't have time for foolery!" "I-I-I've lost Lord Raikage's son!" He exclaimed wildly. A cold breeze sent chills through the bodies of everyone present, the air had then grew silent, more stiff then ever. The last living child of the Raikage somehow managed to get off radar. What was a mild act if terrorism soon became an all out presumed kidnapping of the Cloud's Jinchūriki. "We must inform the Raikage of the immediately! Baek, I need you to gather up every sensor nin in route and hunt Kanata down. This a level eleven state of emergency." ---- "You are going to have to defend yourself pretty soon, you maybe not be able to keep running." A voice spoke within the mind of the young boy. Quickly pacing himself around the sharp turns and corners, Kanata leaned against the wall, panting lightly for exhaustion. "You may be right, Gyuki-chan. This dude is very persistent. Totally annoying at this point." Holding his breath for a quick moment, Kanata leaped over a building and onto the rooftop. Where he turned around to face his pursuing enemy just as they caught up with him. The night breeze caressed their bodies as the two shinobi ultimately came to a halt on the rooftop above; they locked eyes, their glare causing any nearby shinobi that may have been searching to hallucinate, and lose consciousness. Though, a smile broke the hesitating silence, and soon his words followed. "So, Eight Tails, I can assume you know why I'm here," Shikaniku spoke, holding his clans readily towards one another, almost prepared to weave a handseal the instant that Kanata moved. "So, let us please try not to waste anymore time. You've been running long enough, and neither you nor I have the time to keep up this chase. You have to let the guards know that you're safe, elsewise they'll spend their efforts and power searching for you; they might not survive the next attack if they do that you know," he mocked. "So, what will you do, eight tails? Come with me willingly, or will I need to force you?" Blu's gaze fell lazily upon Shikaniku's lower half, refusing to establish any sort of eye contact, despite knowing the man didn't posses the Sharingan, he was being cautiously mindful of could come about. The young boy's muscles flexed slightly, his mind skimming through memories in hopes of remembering his training from many months ago. Though he never expected to actually have to use his knowledge, now was the time for him to prove his own self worth; opposed to being a burden for his father to look after. He made no reply as he took the initiative, the start to their bout. In a fluid motion, Kanata squatted before releasing himself into the air. Enabling him to perform a backflip, smoothly falling to the grounds beside the building. And from his landing, a loud thud was heard followed by slight tremble of the earth. Embedding his energies in the ground, Kanata repeated his leap, rerevealing himself in the air. However, this time, he was accompanied by two small spheres of water. By rotating his body twice the orbs followed his movement, making their way to the Nara at an ungodly speed. In the midst of darkness, he could barely make out the watery orbs, yet as they fell under the moonlight they twinkled in the ugly dark. Throwing his body off of the roof, he scarcely dodged the fierce balls of condensation. In the instant that he leaped, Shikaniku withdrew a kunai, with a tag who's kanji read "distraction", as it surged through the air with remarkable precision towards his target, enveloped in a blue hue of energy that made the entire weapon visible in the surrounding shadows. As they approached, Shikaniku, having had his hands ready for combat, he allowed his energies to surge, replicating kunai so that a barrage of metal encapsulated in an aura of chakra fell towards his opponent and around him. It had been recognized that many kumogakure shinobi were quick, and it was Shikaniku's assumption that the child of the raikage would be too; his attack was one that attacked a wide area to hopefully compensate for such. While in a rotating motion, Blu began to called upon the moisture from the air itself, infusing his very own life energy to then expand the moisture's liquid components. And in a fraction of a second, a giant vortex engulfed his entire being. The thousands of kunai sunk into the water, their attacks were halted by its sheer thickness. To then freeze it, creating a marvelouely designed ice sculpture. And with two flicks of his wrists, the ice scattered; into many tiny glasslike shards shining brightly in the moon lit sky, reflecting the deep blue hue of his eyes. Kanata suddenly grew weak, losing his balance to fall carelessly to the ground. Noting his chakra control not to be perfect, in his attempt to show off, he exhausted well over half of his individual reserve. "Ugh. A total mood killer. Where's pops when you need him?" Kanata's body was surrounded by a dark red cloak, just before the small ice fragments transformed in a mist masking his physical appearance behind it. Shikaniku clicked his tongue in annoyance as he watched his assault fail. Though, it was ultimately his attack that prevented his opponent from launching an attack, giving him an opportunity to launch one of his own. It had been through the efforts of his magnet release, having his kunai coated in it represented by an aura of chakra, that when it made contact with the water it became magnetized. When Blue encapsulated it his own body in the mist, Shikaniku could do no more than smile, as (since contact had been established between the mist and his body) he was magnetized, and ultimately paralyze him as well. In the event of Kanata attempting to regain his posture, he would then discover that he no longer possessed the ability to do so. His nerves began you shift into overdrive as he start to panic. "W-What going on! I can't move my body! Dude, this just isn't fair." From his rising panic, Gyuki sought to step in to relieve him of his worries "Blue, calm yourself... I can sense a foreign energy with your body.. Most likely that is where the paralysis is coming from. I'm not sure what it is exactly, but maybe the magnetic field around possibly has something to do with it. " Sure enough, Kanata's nervousness subsided. Listening to the careful instructions detailed be his tailed beast. By channeling the burrowed chakra through his body, Blu began to alter the temperature of the mist liquid, comverting the once cool sensation into what felt like a sauna steam room set on fire. When a object is heated, it slowly loses its magnetism, weakening the field around it and by using this method, Kanata would implement this to rid his body and his water of the magnetic properties. Though, Gyuki still bore some uncertainty about what the cause may have been. Reflecting to the start of their fight, the orbs Blu had shot at Shikaniku were used as a decoy for a greater purpose -- to create acts of deception-- that would attack in Shikaniku's moment of least expectance. Using the mist as a cover for the presence, the clones lashed out at the Nara, attacking him with tentacle-like whips aim from his hands and throat.